I get off
by xXxSilverMoonxXx
Summary: Sora knew he watched him every night. He wasn't as oblivious as people thought. He knew and he liked it. Time to put on a show. Yaoi, Riku Sora, suggestive themes. You have been warned.


He knew his neighbor watched him. He wasn't as oblivious as people were led to believe. He knew the sexy silverette, Riku, watched him. He knew he was the object of his desire. Did it bother him? Not at all.

The had never talked at school. Not really. Riku was a senior, as year older than Sora. Perhaps Riku, one of the more popular guys at school, was afraid to admit he was gay. Maybe he just wanted to watch.

In reality, Riku was afraid of Sora's reaction. He had become something of a stalker to the cute brunette, and felt slightly ashamed of himself. It didn't stop him from taking his place at the window and waiting.

Sora grinned. This would be the night that Riku really got a show. He had been planning this for a while. Stepping into his room, the short boy turned on his light. As always, his curtains were left open, ready for their nightly ritual.

Riku couldn't help but wonder is the adorable junior knew or not. It was just too convenient, the windows uncovered, the changing…the boy even blushed half of the time. The 18 year old's sea-green eyes followed Sora, confused. Usually, he walked in, stripped down to his boxers, and went to be. Now the brunette was walking to the radio, blushing as he fiddled with it.

Sora was beyond nervous. He had never done this before, after all. After he had gotten the idea, the brunette had gone to Kairi, a fellow junior and one of his best friends. He needed the pretty girl's help.

* * *

"_Kai, I need your help." Sora said, fidgeting with his necklace._

"_Sure, Sor. What's up?"_

"_I need you how to teach me how to dance sexily…." _

_The look on the redhead's face was comical to say the least. Sapphire eyes widened and she stared at him, silent for a moment. She then let out a high pitched squeal, and tackled her friend. "Oh, Sora! You finally like someone? Who is he?" _

_The brunette's face flushed and he began to stutter. "H…He!? Who says it's a he!?" He sad hotly, frowning at how obvious he was._

"_Sora…what kind of girl would make you learn hot to dance sexily? Besides, there's no way you're straight._

* * *

So for weeks the brunette had spent his afternoons with Kairi, learning how to dance like a hooker.

Sora closed his eyes and began to move with the music. **Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong, I'm gonna make you lose control…** Grinning, he got into it, slowly pulling off his shirt, and thinking how well this song fit Riku and him. _Sure…It definitely fits. Riku's supposedly a huge player, and there's no way I would have done this before I met him…_

Riku's eyes widened as the brunette danced. He could hear the music through the open window. Realizing Sora was home alone, he stood up and left the room.

Sora was still dancing as the song change. "So hot, out the box, can we pick up the pace?" A voice joined the radio as large, pale hands toke a hold of his hips, teasing the bare skins above his lowcut jeans. Smirking, Sora pressed back against the body behind him, grinding into the silverette's hips.

"How long have you known?" Riku whispere,d brushing his lips against the brunette's ear. He pressed his erection against Sora's ass, making the younger boy moan softly. "Ah….about two months…" he replied.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Riku continued, nipping as Sora's neck lightly.

"I liked it…knowing you were watching…knowing you wanted me." Sora twisted around to brush his lips against Riku's. The older boy smirked, nipping at the brunette's lips as he turned him, so they were grinding front to front. Slowly Riku pushed Sora towards the bed, suckling on the tan flesh of his neck. Sora was undoing Riku's shirt, running his hands over the exposed muscle, as Rikua's hands traveled south.

* * *

The next morning Sora walked into the school slowly, wincing whenever someone bumped into him/ Around his neck, a blue and gray scarf had been wrapped tightly. Kairi took all this in and grinned. "I'm going to assume it worked." She said with a giggled. "Did you have fun, Sora?"

The brunette's face flushed, and he grumbled under his breath. "S…shut up Kai!"

"Well, judging by his reaction last night, and his face this morning, when we woke up together, I'm going to take a guess and say yes, he did have fun." A smooth voice replied, causing the juniors to jump in surprise. Strong arms wrapped around Sora's waist and he blushed, turning to look up at his new boyfriend. The senior was dressed in a black tee that said Halestorm and tight black jeans. He hadn't bothered to his the bruises on his neck that Sora has inflicted on him. Kairi stared wide eyes at them.

"By the way…thanks for teaching him to dance. It was a great show."

_Fin._

* * *

A/N: Ack! i have no idea why I wrote this. I was listenign to my new IPod touch, and the song I get Off by Halestorm comes on. I started writing, using the note app thingy. XD Seriosuly, I was so much longer, when On an IPod screen.

Anyway...crappy, mature, naughty fic. I'm sorry I skipped over the actual yaoi portion and such, But I don't think I'd do too good ready that, and I actually like how I did this XD

Inspiration: I get off by Halestorm

Songs: Good Girls go Bad, Cobra Starship, and For your entertainment, by Adamn Lambert.

Hope you liked it ^^;

-Silver


End file.
